Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle
is a series that tells the story of Ultraman Zero's adventures. All episodes use footage from various Ultraman Zero films: Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar, and Ultraman Retsuden. In the 2017 Japanese release, the series had been remastered to include material from Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ginga S, Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!, Ultraman X and Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. The show currently airs on the Malaysian channel Astro Ceria and Southeast Asian channel WakuWaku Japan and on TV Tokyo as well as Tsuburaya's official YouTube channel on January 2017 to celebrate Ultraseven's 50th Anniversary after the end of Ultraman Orb. Episodes Japanese Release # : Ultraman Zero talks of his experiences with a few of the other Ultras he had met. # : The first part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero and Ultraseven fighting off Belial's troops in the land of light as well as Zero's meeting with Run. # : The second part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This section features Zero's meeting with Emerana, the space pirates, and Glen Fire. # : The third part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero's encounter with Mirror Knight. # : The fourth part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero and his new friends' battle with Belial and his army, as well as the appearance of Jean-bot. # : The fifth and final part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features the end of the movie, where Zero and friends fight Arch Belial and finish him off with the Ultimate Aegis, as well as the official forming of Ultimate Force Zero. # : The first part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Ultraman Belial's escape from his prison and the Ultras of the Land of Light battling him. # : The second part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Ultraman Mebius' meeting with Rei, as well as Mirai Hibino explaining the Land of Light's history. # : The third part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Rei and the Ultras fighting against the Belial Army in the Monster Graveyard. Southeast Asian Release NOTE: English translated Episode titles courtesy of the AQUOS Sharp-distributed DVD releases. #Threat of Multidimentional #Darkness of the Magic Bullet #Flame of the Big Bang #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Ties #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Flame #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Mirror #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Steel #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Light #Earth of Ultraman Saga: Silence #Hardship of Ultraman Saga: Zero Home Video Releases Although the TV Series does not have a DVD/BD release in Japan, AQUOS Sharp had officially released the show in DVD for countries outside Japan in 2016 (For example: Singapore and Malaysia), with Japanese audio & 3 optional subtitles: English, Chinese & Malay. So far there are 6 volumes released. IMG 6320.PNG|The title card for each episode in the Japanese release Ultraman-Zero-The-Chronicle-poster.jpg|Poster for the Southeast Asian release Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block